


(Podfic) (A City Full of) Helping Hands

by GeminiWishes



Series: (Podfic) Support System [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Gen, Hurt Peter, Identity Issues, New York, New York City, New Yorkers, News Media, POV Outsider, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Police officers, Secret Identity, Sick Peter, Spider-Man Interacting with New Yorkers, original characters used to further plot - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:21:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27842911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeminiWishes/pseuds/GeminiWishes
Summary: Spider-Man is infected with a possibly fatal illness after saving the city. While receiving help, Peter panics, knowing they'll try and take off his mask, and runs away.New York bands together to try and find their missing hero.Dozens of New Yorkers took to the streets today in what is being called a Spider Hunt, a male news reporter said, hands professionally poised in front of him. After last night’s events, whereby Spider-Man was gravelly injured by someone calling himself the Plague Doctor, the city was swept with concern for the masked hero. As a result, many people have taken it upon themselves to search for the missing hero—
Relationships: Spider-Man & New York
Series: (Podfic) Support System [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038093
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	(Podfic) (A City Full of) Helping Hands

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aloneintherain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aloneintherain/gifts).
  * Inspired by [(A City Full of) Helping Hands](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3541688) by [aloneintherain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aloneintherain/pseuds/aloneintherain). 



Soundcloud link - [Here](https://soundcloud.com/geminiwishes/a-city-full-of-helping-hands-amazing-spider-man)

https://soundcloud.com/geminiwishes/a-city-full-of-helping-hands-amazing-spider-man


End file.
